


Puppy Love

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biker Bucky, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You run into Bucky after breaking up with him





	Puppy Love

“Hello, there, Princess.”

You felt a tremor run through your body at the voice. Whether it was of fear or attraction, you weren’t sure. All you knew was that the man who belonged to the voice was dangerous.

“James.” You kept walking, not looking at him. But you could feel him keeping pace with you. That devilishly handsome smirk was on his face, you just knew it.

“Still not talking to me, princess? C’mon, I know you can’t still be mad at me!”

You whirled around to face Bucky, the biker you broke up with a month ago. “I’m not mad, James Buchanan Barnes, I’m furious! You lied to me! And not about something small, like if I look good in a dress, James. You promised that you weren’t cheating on me, but I heard you secretly talking to Candy from your gang!”

Bucky looked confused. “Why the hell would I be secretly talking to her? You know she annoys the hell out of me. Besides, I love you too much to even look at Candy as more than part of the gang.”

”I don’t know!” You threw your hands up in frustration. “I just know that I woke up from a nap and heard you talking to Candy about hiding her from me! You were saying that she needed to go to Steve’s, that I couldn’t know about her yet!”

His mouth dropped, understanding dawning on him. Bucky grabs your hand, holding on despite your attempt to pull it away. A pleading look was in his eyes.

“Princess, this was a big misunderstanding! Please, come back to my apartment and I’ll explain everything.”

“Sorry to rain on your parade, James, but I’m not going to your apartment just for an explanation about something where I already know what happened.” You roll your eyes as you pull your hand away.

“It’ll be much easier to explain if we go to my apartment. Please, doll, just come with me?”

You couldn’t resist Bucky’s puppy eyes and his calling you doll. A frustrated sigh escaped your lips. “Fine.”

Thankfully, Bucky stayed quiet as the two of you went to his apartment. You wondered to yourself what you could possibly have misunderstood. Bucky had talked to Candy about hiding her from you, and that was that. What else could have been happening other than Bucky cheating?

When you reached Bucky’s apartment, he unlocked and opened the door for you. Still a gentleman, apparently. You heard a little harrumph-bark as you went inside. 

“What was that?”

Bucky grinned like a little boy as he closed the door. “That was Candy.”

Suddenly a basset hound ambled towards Bucky, howling excitedly. He knelt down, arms wide open for the dog to jump into. You stood there, shocked, as Bucky hugged the basset hound and lifted her up, holding her like a baby. When he looked back at you, Bucky was still grinning. You didn’t know what to feel, although affection was coming in strong. Seeing Bucky so happy with the dog made your insides melt.

“Doll, meet Candy. This is who I was talking to when you overheard me- I was explaining to her that I wanted to surprise you with her, so she needed to be at Steve’s so I could tell you. When I found Candy, she’d been hurt and I was bandaging her up while you were napping. I hadn’t realized that you’d woken up and heard me. And believe me, I hadn’t even thought about her name until you mentioned it. I can change it if you want...”

Bucky kept babbling, which made you want to giggle and kiss him and hug him all at once. All the while, Candy the basset hound kept looking at Bucky with a dopey look in her eyes. She hardly paid any attention to you, only giving you a “boof” before going back to Bucky. 

“I’m so sorry,” you interrupted Bucky. “I should’ve listened to you, to my instincts. You never would’ve cheated on me, and deep down I knew that. But I’d felt so shocked that I couldn’t see or hear anything you told me. And Candy’s adorable, and she obviously loves you! Oh, I wish I met her earlier, it would’ve saved us a lot of heartache…”

Bucky put Candy back on the ground, causing her to harrumph in disappointment before she came over to smell you. He followed her, and grasped your face in his hands before kissing you. You could feel the love Bucky always felt for you. He pulled away, and placed his forehead against yours.

“It’s okay, princess, I know you wouldn’t have broken up with me if you didn’t think you had a good reason for it. And if I did cheat on you, you have full permission to kick me in the nuts and sick Candy on me.” The basset hound barked as if in agreement.

You laughed and bent to pet Candy. “As if she’d ever hurt you, she loves you too much! And I love you too much to hurt you more than I already have.”

Bucky kisses you once more before Candy starts howling again. It was his turn to laugh.

“C’mon, let’s go take Candy for a walk.”


End file.
